tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donatello (IDW Macro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MacroS_1_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Macro-Series #1: Donatello]]TMNT Macro-Series #1: Donatello'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 3. Oktober 2018 *'Story:' Paul Allor *'Zeichnungen:' Brahm Level *'Farben': Chris Peter *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Gruppeneditor': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger:' Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Battle Lines" #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''IDW Macro-Series #4: Raphael'' Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Der Wunsch, in die Zukunft blicken zu könnenDonatello **Raphael und Leonardo (erwähnt/Halluzination) **Michelangelo (Halluzination) **Future-Donatello (in Rückblick) **Dark Leonardo (erwähnt) *Metalhead/Metal-Don *Harold Lillja **Libby Meitner *Bebop und Rocksteady (in Rückblick) *Utroms (Halluzination) *Triceratonier (Halluzination) *Madame Null (Halluzination) *Baxter Stockman (Halluzination) *Manmoth (Halluzination) *Foot Clan (Halluzination) **Shredder (erwähnt) *Mighty Mutanimals (erwähnt) **Old Hob (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|ErfolgsträumeDie Handlung dieser Geschichte beginnt scheinbar mit einer Neuauflage einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Donatello und dem Duo Bebop und Rocksteady."Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 Diesmal, mit besserer Vorbereitung und mit Metalheads Unterstützung, wendet sich das Blatt zugunsten des jungen Turtle - wenigstens bis Rocksteady nach einem Treffer von Donatellos Elektro-Bo plötzlich eine Reihe seltsamer Laute auszustoßen beginnt. Diese Laute sind die Töne eines Alarm im Versteck des abtrünnigen Metalhead,"Metalhead 2.0" Part 1 und Part 2 der gerade eine digitale Simulation jenes Kampfes abgespielt hat, bis ein versuchter Fremdeingriff seine Sicherheitssysteme ausgelöst hat. Metalhead vermutet darin die Hand eines "alten Freundes" und bricht daher sofort in Richtung New York auf. thumb|left|180px|Wiederannäherung(?)Dort indessen hat Donatello einen Versuch unternommen, seine angeknackste Freundschaft mit Harold wieder zu beheben,''IDW Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' und ''TMNT'' #64 indem er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat, die alten Überreste von Metalhead (den Harold ja ursprünglich konstruiert hat"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2) auseinanderzubauen. Erst als Harold eingetroffen war, hat Donatello ihm erklärt, wofür er die Teile wirklich braucht: Nämlich für die Konstruktion eines Interface-Systems, um sein organisches Gehirn mit den Kapazitäten von Metalheads künstlicher Intelligenz zu verbinden,siehe auch "Vengeance" #2 durch Einblicke in mögliche Zukunftsszenarien bessere Maßnahmen vorkalkulieren und damit künftig weitere Schäden an seiner Familie und seinen Freunden''TMNT'' #64 vermeiden zu können. Allerdings hat er diese Erfindung nicht zum Funktionieren bringen können, was auch der Grund ist, weswegen er Harold herbestellt hat. thumb|180px|AusspracheHarold ist natürlich wenig begeistert von dieser - in seinen Augen - wahnwitzigen Idee und will die technischen Teile sogleich wieder mitnehmen; und nur mit viel Mühe kann Donatello ihn dazu überreden, ihm die Sachen wenigstens noch für eine Nacht für einen letzten Test zu überlassen. Später bespricht er sich zuhause mit seiner Frau Libby und dürckt weiterhin seine Skepsis aus, dass Donatello wirklich etwas Vernünftiges mit Metalheads Teilen anfangen kann, da er den Roboter so autonom wie nur irgend möglich gebaut hat. Als er aber einige von Metalheads Systemen aufzuzählen beginnt, kommt er plötzlich ins Stocken, als ihm bei dieser Auflistung etwas Bestürzendes einfällt... thumb|180px|left|Ein Besucher in der NachtSpäter, als Donatello im Schlaf liegt, wird er von der Präsenz eines Eindringlings im Labor wach - bei welchen es sich um keinen anderen als Metalhead handelt. Donatello greift den Roboter spontan an, doch dieser wehrt ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab. Der Turtle zieht sich in einen Seitenraum zurück, den er mit einer Gittertür versperrt, bevor er fieberhaft am Computer herumzuarbeiten beginnt. Metalhead beseitigt das Hindernis spielend und treibt ihn in die Enge; doch anstatt ihn zu töten, erklärt er, dass er im Moment mehr Interesse an Donatellos Interface-Projekt hat und dass er weiß, zu welchem Zweck sie dienen soll. Mit abfälligen Anspielungen auf Donatellos Fehlkalkulationen, die die Funktionsfähigkeit seiner Konstruktion beeinträchtigen, bringt er den Turtle schließlich dazu, ihm seine Berechnungen vorzulegen, damit er sie korrigieren kann. Wie er Donatello anschließend erklärt, liegt seine Motivation für diese Zusammenarbeit darin, dass seine künstlich erweckte Intelligenz sich so gesteigert hat, dass ihm ein so ehrgeiziges Vorhaben eine willkommene neue Herausforderung bietet. thumb|180px|Auf ein gemeinsames Ziel zuSo arbeiten die beiden in ungewohnter Harmonie an der Vervollständigung des Projekts, bis sie wieder auf Donatellos Grund für seine Erfindung zu sprechen kommen. Dabei gibt Metalhead zu, dass er sich während seiner Ruhephasen ebenfalls solche präkognitiven Szenarios durch den Kopf gehen lässt - ene Gemeinsamkeit, die Donatello nicht entgeht und die ihn gestehen lässt, dass er sich bei seinen Überlegungen stets Metalhead an seiner Seite vorstellt. Auf diese Bemerkung bleibt Metalhead ihm eine Antwort schuldig, und er übergibt dem Turtle stattdessen das vollendete Gerät zum Testen. thumb|180px|left|Return of the LilljaAls Donatello sich den Interface-Helm aufsetzt, wird sein Verstand von einer Reihe erschütternder Zukunftsvisionen überschwemmt: Die Utroms haben die Triceratonier niedergemetzelt; seine Brüder werden von Madame Null getötet; das Pantheon triumphiert über die Menschheit; Baxter Stockman ist Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten; und Bebop und Rocksteady machen als Popstars Karriere. Obwohl diese Eindrücke Donatellos Gehirn gefährlich überlasten, verweigert er Metalhead die Erlaubnis, das Experiment abzubrechen. Doch die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen, als plötzlich Harold mit einem Blaster in der Hand ins Labor hereinplatzt und den Computer, an dem das Interface angeschlossen ist, unter Beschuss nimmt. Zu Harolds Überraschung begegnet Donatello ihm mit Èntrüstung über die jähe Unterbrechung, und Metalhead schlägt den Erfinder zu Boden. Als Antwort wirft Harold eine Handgranate, deren Explosion Metalhead beschädigt und ihn dabei überrascht, weil er ihr dank seiner erweiterten Anaylsefähigkeiten eigentlich hätte ausweichen können. thumb|180px|Die Kosten des VerratsZuerst noch verwundert, schiebt Metalhead seine Zweifel fürs Erste beiseite und nimmt Donatello und Harold unter Beschuss. Harold erwidert das Feuer und erzielt - wiederum zu Metalheads Überraschung - einen Volltreffer. Donatello eröffnet dem Roboter, dass er bei seinem ersten Versuch, sich Metalheads Annäherung zu entziehen, heimlich ein Energiedämpfungsfeld aktiviert hat, welches Metalheads prozessive und kybernetische Kapazitäten insgeheim beeinträchitgt hat. Donatello hat das Feld in der Gewissheit aktiviert, dass Metalhead ihn nach der Vervollständigung des Interfaces hintergehen wollte; doch als er den Roboter ansieht, kommen ihm erstmals Zweifel an seiner Überlegung. Für eine Umkehr ist es aber bereits zu spät - Donatellos Verrat hat nun Metalheads Gewissheit, dass der Turtle sein Feind ist, nur noch mehr bestärkt. thumb|left|180px|Ein kaltes AdjeuDoch bevor Metalhead Donatello die Kehle zerquetschen kann, greift Harold erneut mit seinem Blaster ein. Zwar trifft sein erster Schuss versehentlich Donatello, doch Harold kann Metalhead mit seinem Wissen über die Schwachstellen seines künstlichen Körpers erfolgreich bedrohen. Daraufhin zwingt Metalhead ihn als Ausgleich für Donatellos Leben, eine seiner Granaten - diesmal eine Rauchgranate - zu zünden. Als der Raum sich mit den Rauchschwaden füllt, hat Donatello noch eine letzte Gelegenheit, sich bei Metalhead dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihnen beiden die Chance zum beiderseitigen Verständnis verpatzt hat. Metalhead aber lässt die Idee von Gefühlen und Empathie kalt von sich abgleiten und verschwindet dann im Schutz des Rauchs. thumb|180px|Ein neuer AnfangAls Metalhead fort ist, versucht Harold sich für seinen Fehlschuss zu entschuldigen, indem er vorträgt, dass er das Feuer auf Metalhead nach sorgfältiger Abwägung über das Risiko der Situation eröffnet hat, genauso wie Donatello es sich mit dem Interface gewünscht hätte. Das bringt Donatello dazu, damit herauszuplatzen, dass er das Projekt eigentlich nur in Gang gesetzt hat, um über eine gemeinsame Arbeit seine Freundschaft mit Harold wieder zu kitten. Verhalten geben die beiden einander zu, dass sie beide ihren Anteil an der Trennung geleistet haben, und Donatello gibt das Interface-Projekt auf, um sich stattdessen mehr mit den Dingen im Hier und Jetzt zu befassen. Und die erste Arbeit, die die beiden erledigen, ist das verwüstete Labor zusammen wieder aufzuräumen. Neudruckversionen * Deutsche Veröffentlichungen * Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series